A Silent Relationship
by pennypotter128
Summary: Albus has a girlfriend who doesn't trust him, but shouldn't it be the other way-where does Minerva come into all of this?.Do R&R people. Rated T for safety. Was supposed to be a one shot but couldn't fit all of it in one so-
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What if Albus was way too busy to notice his fiancée cheating on him. What if his colleague and best friend caught her cheating on him with no one but her own brother? What's Minerva to do when Albus doubt her loyalty?

**AN/-** _don't own any of the characters except the OC's _

**Warning**_: my characters tend to get a bit OOC but there is nothing but pure MMADness in them -I love the term MMADness don't you? =)_

**Chapter 1**

**Wrong Companionship **

"So you won't be coming home today either?" asked Jane fiercely as Albus made a helpless face at her.

"What do you do so late anyways?" pouted Jane as her fiancé rolled his eyes at her, they had, had this conversation or rather argument very often and Albus had begun to tire of hearing her go on about it, when they were alone or possibly even with-

"It's McGonagall isn't it? You're shagging her behind my back aren't you?" asked Jane as crocodile tears rolled down her sullen cheeks.

"Come on-Jane you know I have lots of correction to do—and Minerva is helping me with it, she my best friend Jane—I just wish you'd realise that I'm not lying to you," he replied but she turned her face away from his.

"Don't you trust me Jane?" he smiled at her, of course she didn't.

"I do! It's her I don't trust! The way she throws herself at you, truthfully I think it's pathetic-maybe I should tell her," sneered Jane her usual self, as Albus once again smiled helplessly, this must have been the thousandth time in their year long relationship that he must have had this conversation with Jane.

Albus had found it funny initially but now it was just getting on his nerves. Minerva and he had been friends ever since they were at children and he was not going to jeopardise their friendship over any woman, several had come into his 15 years of dating and several had gone because of the similar problem, but Albus knew better than to just give up what he had with Minerva than give up on those relations-it was weird he felt that Jane had lasted till he had actually proposed, sometimes he felt she wasn't in for the love or commitment at all but rather something else and on countless occasions she had brought out the question of his account number and keys but Albus always brushed it over. Albus had too started to question himself on his feelings for Jane-this wasn't what people called 'Love'. He never felt sure of being with him, he was never certain of holding her hand or kissing her in public-what if she didn't appreciate it, he was sometimes-even repelled by the constant need for attention that she needed from him or possibly any other source that she could fathom or capture.

"I shall see you in the morning," replied Albus as he walked up to Jane to kiss her but she walked away from him and flooed to wherever she was headed.

Albus knew he'd buy her flowers and make it up to her but for now he had to finish grading the seventh year Defence against the Dark Arts papers.

Minerva was late for her meeting with Albus, she knew he had too much on his mind, with Grindlewald on the rise and Armando taking ill once more, Albus had enough work to last him years. Minerva had gone home for dinner and she wasn't surprised to know that her mother had once more set her up on a blind date with some, lonely, pervert from the nearby wizarding area who all through dinner ogled at her breast and muttered words like "awesome" "bloody loony" and "bugger headed mad pot".

"Mum, I don't need you to set me up with these-men," Minerva had sternly muttered to her mother but it was every time that she got the same reply.

"Minnie—you're 30 years old now, people don't like older witches-they think you are rather drab," her Mother always replied.

"Well, I don't want to settle for commitment phobic perverts who aren't thinking of anything else but a free dinner and a shag," Minerva would raise her voice a bit, but her mother was invincible.

"Well, it's not my fault that Albus has not courted you yet-maybe you should be more of a lady that he deserve rather than being his friend—that's a man's job don't you think," her mother would cluck like a angry hen.

"I don't want Albus to court me," Minerva would reply blushing crimson, Of course she did-she loved that man ever since he had kissed her when they were ten. They always said they were too young to understand anything then and brushed it off when anyone of their families tried to set them up together.

"Of course you don't-I know you love him-but if you want to remain a spinster all your life than being friends is exactly what you need with that mind you-strapping lad," Minerva's mother would add.

"Mother-" Minerva would say disapprovingly.

"Humph—I have no one to listen to an old woman like me-I only care for you Minnie-look at your brother such a fine lad and he's got such a good girl friend hasn't he!" Minerva's mother would always bring out the comparison between her and her brother who would be shagging someone else while his 'girl friend' someone else.

Mrs. McGonagall was a smart woman, very smart in fact-she had planned the nights events very well-thank god for Malcolm and his odd sleeping around, maybe that boy wasn't utterly ruining his life-like she didn't know—what did her children think of her? Humph! But as long as Albus and Minerva got together she was pleased.

Minerva had never had a civil dinner since a long time and today was no different, she quickly finished her 'dinner' and decided to run off before her mother would start their usual rubbish of a conversation. She was about to leave but her mother called her back in.

"Minerva, say goodbye to Malcolm before you leave," shouted her mother from the kitchen and Minerva muttered something and rushed into the warm house to say goodbye to her annoying brother.

"Minerva I was wondering if you had last week's Transfiguration Today, my Mum wants to read your article?" said Albus's head appearing in the fireplace in the kitchen.

"Albus-why don't you come over Minerva is just off to say goodbye to her brother," replied Mrs. McGonagall as Albus nodded and flooed to the McGonagall household. Albus had literally grown up in this house with Malcolm and Minerva, he lived right across from them and found their company much understanding than any other and he thought that when he was with the McGonagalls he and his family were closer to each other than they ever were.

Minerva rolled her eyes and hurriedly climbed the stairs leading to her brother's room and she knocked rigorously.

"Malcolm, I'm leaving-" she said knocking hard on the door but received no reply. She knew he was ignoring her on purpose; he always did that to annoy her.

"Malcolm-stop being such a dingbat-I said I'm lea-" Minerva burst into the room and she couldn't believe what she saw, her brother and Jane Richardson in the world's most compromising position, stark naked in bed, making love to each other.

Malcolm looked at the open door and fell off his new friend with benefits.

"Bloody Hell! Don't you knock!" shouted Malcolm closing the door behind Minerva and putting on a dress robe.

"Are you stalking me?" asked Jane affronted on being caught in bed with someone other than her fiancée by the last person she'd want to be caught by.

"Do you know each other?" smiled Malcolm acting like everything was absolutely perfect. Minerva glared at him baffled.

"No-?" asked Malcolm smiling at his older sister.

"This is my sister Jane, she's a teacher at Hogwarts-Min—this is Jane she works with me," smiled Malcolm formally introducing the two women.

"Your sister?" spat Jane disapprovingly.

"Yes, is there a problem?" asked Malcolm innocently.

"Malcolm-your colleague is my best friend's fiancée-" snapped Minerva hitting Malcolm furiously. Minerva had known Malcolm's 'womanizing' skills since several years but this was it she wouldn't let him go any further than what he already did.

"What-No—Jane is single—right Jane?" asked Malcolm.

"Well not technically-" said Jane, now closing into Malcolm and kissing him on the mouth.

"You lied to me-" said Malcolm grinned.

"You expect me to believe this-it all over the bloody papers and you want me to believe that you had absolutely no idea that your 'colleague' was engaged to Albus!" shouted Minerva accusingly.

"What do you want me to do-beg for forgiveness?" asked Malcolm fiercely-laughing slightly.

"You're pathetic-both of you," snapped Minerva glaring at the duo as they looked upon her as an intrusion into their creation of something marvellous—she was just a blockage and Jane would lose her cool if Malcolm didn't get rid of her.

**AN/-** _hey thanks for reading-I thought it'd be a one shot but I guess not so chapter 2 will be up in some time read it if you liked this one-do review, I really appreciate people who review my stuff—anyways thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/-** _hey, this the final chapter hope you liked the story-just a little random thing that crossed my mind thought I should share it with everybody-anyways I hope you share your thoughts on it by reviewing. Thanks!_

**Chapter 2**

**Unprepared Surprise**

"Where is she?" muttered Albus as he looked around the kitchen for an answer, which Mrs. McGonagall gave very willingly.

"She's up in Malcolm's room, why don't you go up and drag her with you," said Mrs McGonagall smiling and Albus chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, I shall do that then," he replied getting up his warm cup of cocoa left untouched.

Albus climbed up the staircase slowly, he realised he hadn't touched the cocoa that Mrs. McGonagall had prepared for him even though it was his favourite beverage of all, he just wasn't in the mood for a cup of cocoa tonight, he had too much playing on his mind, he had to answer ministry calls, he had to help Alastor on information about Grindlewald. He didn't seem to have any time anymore to enjoy the smaller things in his life like his night time cocoa, his love life was a disaster and he was going to die with the excess of sugar intake that he took with the bags of candy he ate daily.

Minerva was the only person keeping him grounded, he was glad they were working on the same things, because if it weren't for Minerva then he'd have worked himself to death. Minerva knew exactly when they needed to take breaks, when they needed to remove their frustration by going into Hogsmeade or Hogshead to get drunk and sleep till really late or just laugh next to the lake or throw pebbles into the lake or go for a swim or play the craziest pranks on peeves-she knew exactly how to cheer him up and he loved her for it. He loved her for everything. Albus shook that thought of his head-how would she take it, if she knew he loved her, maybe she'd laugh at him, after all why in the world would she want to love him, they were friends-yes that's what they were, it felt like a trap around his neck but it was true-they were friends and nothing else.

Albus cleared his mind and sighed as he knocked on Malcolm's door but no one replied. Albus rolled his eyes; he knew Malcolm was an idiot just like his brother who thought trying to ignore people at the door was a cool thing to do because if they walked in on you it would mean you owed them something for breach of privacy. Silly games, thought Albus muttering something about people born five years younger to him.

Minerva turned her head towards the door as she heard someone knock at the door, she wanted to answer it, but if it was her mother, she would die of a heart attack on seeing her son with another woman.

The knocking continued and Malcolm grew anxious, he merely wished for some quality time with—who was she again? How did that matter, it never did.

"Bloody hell, who is it?" asked Malcolm thundering past Minerva.

"It's me—I was wondering if I could have word with your sister Malcolm?" Albus said from outside as Malcolm gulped.

Jane's eyes went wide, Minerva though had a smile on her lips, she was caught now the little cheap wh-.

"Ummm...Who is me?" asked Malcolm trying to win some time so that Jane could possibly get decent, but she seemed to have put on a brave face and was sitting under the sheets waiting for him.

Albus rolled his eyes and tried opening the door, but Malcolm pushed it from the other side. This was odd behaviour on Malcolm's part-Albus's curiosity took the better of him, he knew Malcolm was hiding something—something he didn't want him to see, and so like ordinary men Albus's desire to know the secret behind the door magnified greatly. He pushed the door open.

Albus smiled at first but his smile dropped, he knew what he was seeing was not false, he obviously didn't know what to say-and so he stood there for moments till he regained his voice.

"Why-" he asked overcome with emotions he thought he had long left behind-he found deceit, anger and hatred all in one shot, he didn't wish to stand there and listen to reason, seeing what he saw was reason enough to leave, but the second Jane frowned and moved her lips to speak he was captured by her excuse.

"Why? -why? Really Albus they told me you were intelligent-you never have time for anyone but yourself and Minerva-you never want to do anything with anyone but Minerva-you never had feelings for me-it was always Minerva this and Minerva that-Minerva's going to help me with corrections-Minerva and I are going to the club do you want to come? I've had it with you and Minerva-so why don't you just go shag your Minerva," shouted Jane throwing the ring at his feet.

"Truth was I never did love you, just the attention-I guess we've punished each other equally," smiled Jane fluttered her eyelashes, rose to her feet pulled a dress robe over her and apparated to a place no one knew where.

Malcolm looked from Albus to Minerva and gulped they didn't seem pleased at all.

"What-?" he said as they glared at him.

"Malcolm-don't you think you need to explain your behaviour," said Minerva sternly.

"Nope!" smiled Malcolm as he walked out the room, pulling his hair out of his eyes.

Minerva was going to shout out to him but she was so perplexed that she didn't know what to do but apologise to Albus herself. She turned to him and found him smiling to himself, a knowing grin flashed his face, it made his face brighten up much more than Minerva had seen in these past few months, she knew Albus was a bit odd and so she went on with what she was going to do.

"Albus-I'm sorry, I had no idea what Malcolm was up to-I'd tell you if I knew," she said apologetically.

"It's weird you know-" Albus muttered.

"What is-?" she asked pushing a flick of stray hair behind her ear.

"That out of everything Jane has every said, the last thing she said to me is the only thing she's ever said right," he said.

"I don't understand-" she said frowning.

"It's simple—I was so, so stupid!" he said walking up to her.

"Ok, are you feeling alright?" she asked worriedly-this was the first time Minerva had ever seen or heard some react this way after a break-up.

"I am now," he said closing the distant between them with his lips.

They stood there for a really long time, their lips in each other's embrace, he wanted to swing her around, he loved her madly and he was saying it without words-he always thought theirs was a sort of a silent relationship, maybe it was true actions did speak louder than words.

"What do you think?" he asked her resting his forehead on her so that he could see clearly into her eyes.

"I glad you didn't love Jane," she said suddenly, trying to change the topic she was afraid she might say something thoroughly inappropriate.

"Why is that?" he asked his hands cupping her face.

"Because you can't love two people at the same time, can you?" she asked softly.

"No, just you," he said solemnly kissing her again.

Behind that room door Mrs. McGonagall and Mrs. Dumbledore stood giggling to themselves swatting each other's arms as their laughter and happiness grew bigger.


End file.
